


Strawberry Road

by chellefic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bad Girls" in a slightly different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Road

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kamil for the beta and the endless conversations about BTVS. The title is from Sam Phillips' song of the same name.

Two guys approached from the left, edging into her space. Buffy kept dancing, her attention focused on the person in front of her. She moved forward, sinking her weight down as she moved her hips to the beat. Faith moved, too. She was almost between Buffy's spread legs. Faith gathered her hair up with her hands, displaying herself as she danced.

The beat was binding, drawing them together as they moved, meeting its demands.

***

Buffy settled onto the bed, putting the carton of ice cream down between them. Faith wasted no time, digging in and closing her eyes as she pulled the ice cream off of the spoon with her lips. She made a pleased sort of humming sound before opening her eyes. She grinned at Buffy, that easy, troublemaking grin that Buffy envied.

Faith dug into the ice cream again, but this time she raised the spoon to Buffy's lips. "Have some, B."

***

Buffy lay back on the bed, groaning and resting her hand on her stomach. They'd eaten the entire carton.

Faith leaned over her, grinning again. "What would the vamps say if they knew all it took to do in the slayer was a little ice cream?"

"A little? We ate the whole thing."

"You gotta indulge more. Give in, you know, enjoy life's pleasures."

"Like cookie dough ice cream?" Buffy asked, pretending an innocence she didn't feel. Because when Faith looked at her, she didn't feel innocent. Far from it.

Faith placed a hand on either side of Buffy's head, practically on top of her. "Yeah, girlfriend, something like that."

Buffy wanted to turn away, wanted not to see the way Faith was looking at her, wanted to deny the way Faith's 'girlfriend' made something tighten inside her.

Faith saw the things Buffy tried to deny, and then she said them out loud. Buffy hated her for that, for not seeing that there was more to slaying than dusting vamps. Slaying was a responsibility, not a game. Yeah, it felt good. So what? If it didn't feel good they might not do it, so nature made it feel good to make sure they'd do it. Like sex.

Faith wasn't moving away; she was leaning closer. "You smell like ice cream."

"So do you." It wasn't the most original line ever. But what was she supposed to say, 'You smell like things I don't want to know about?' Except the truth was, she wanted to know, and Faith knew it.

Faith sat back and pulled her shirt over her head.

Buffy lifted herself onto her elbows. She should look away—that would be the polite thing, the good girl thing—but she didn't. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna sleep in my clothes."

She should offer Faith something to sleep in, some pajamas, a t-shirt. She didn't. Instead, she watched as Faith reached behind her to undo her thin, dark gray bra. Buffy had seen other girls' breasts, plenty of times, but she'd never really looked. Faith's breasts were smooth and round, with deep pink nipples. Buffy had a feeling they were the only part of Faith that was soft.

Standing, Faith opened her jeans and pushed them to the floor. Her panties were black and skimpy. Big surprise. Buffy bit back a giggle as she tried to imagine Faith in white cotton underwear like Buffy's Mom was always buying.

"You gonna put on your feetsie jammies?"

Buffy pushed herself off of the bed. She tossed the empty carton in to the wastebasket and put the spoons on the nightstand. She should brush her teeth, but for some reason she didn't want to leave Faith alone. She undressed quickly, not looking at Faith. Wearing just her panties, she climbed into the bed, ignoring Faith's knowing smirk.

Faith slipped in beside her, and Buffy turned out the light. "Night, Faith."

"Night, B."

Buffy closed her eyes, painfully aware of Faith beside her. The bed was small; it took effort not to touch. They weren't touching. Still, she could feel the heat radiating off of Faith, and she could almost feel the other girl's chest rising and falling as she breathed.

"Faith, you asleep?"

"No, you?"

"No. Too hyper."

"Yeah, me too. Lot of adrenaline." Adrenaline. That's what it was; that's all it was. They'd done things tonight that they shouldn't. They'd broken the rules, broken the law. It was Faith's fault. Buffy'd never have dreamed of doing anything like that before Faith. Faith made her want to do things. Things she shouldn't. Dangerous things.

Buffy rolled onto her side, her breast brushing against Faith.

Faith didn't move.

Buffy reached out a hand, resting it on Faith's stomach. Firm muscle under her hand. She knew girls who'd kill for a body like Faith's.

Faith covered Buffy's hand with her own and tugged it upward, over smooth skin, to her breast. Faith's nipple was pressing into her palm. She'd been right; Faith's breasts were soft. Faith kept her hand on Buffy's, as though she was afraid Buffy'd pull her hand away if Faith let go. Buffy squeezed gently. She wasn't going to pull her hand away, not yet.

Buffy moved her fingers as much as Faith's hand would let her. The soft curve of Faith's breast felt good.

Faith slid her hand up Buffy's arm, freeing her hand.

Buffy circled Faith's nipple with her fingertips, felt it harden still more.

Faith's hand slid over her shoulder and up to the back of her neck.

Buffy knew what Faith wanted and she leaned down, taking the other girl's nipple in her mouth. She sucked a little and Faith arched her back, pushing her breasts toward Buffy. A rush of power went through her, not unlike the rush she got from slaying. To have Faith, the original been-there-done-that bitch, responding to her touch, wanting her, felt good. It felt like winning.

She sucked harder, still toying with Faith's other nipple.

Faith was cupping Buffy's head in her hand, holding it in place.

Buffy scraped Faith's nipple with her teeth and felt Faith shudder in response. Oh, yeah, this was good.

"B."

Buffy lifted her head, and Faith pulled her down, bringing their mouths together. Buffy had been wrong. Faith's breasts weren't the only thing about her that was soft. Her lips were soft, softer than Angel's, but demanding. Kissing Faith was like being drawn into some sort of vortex. Her tongue was everywhere, and her hands held Buffy in place. Buffy gave as good as she got, tasting Faith, the ice cream, the lipstick. Bright red, part of Faith's armor. Except Faith's armor was see-through. Buffy hadn't wanted to look at first; it hurt to see someone that needy. But when Faith let her know that she saw all the things in Buffy that Buffy didn't want to admit, Buffy had looked back. Fair was fair.

Faith rolled on top of her. Buffy didn't fight it. Truth was she kinda liked it. Faith's weight pushing her down, Faith's skin against her own, Faith's breasts pushing into her chest. It wasn't anything like having Angel on top of her. Faith was lighter, but harder, tighter. She was so slender; it was easy to hold her. Easy, but strange, to hold a body so like her own.

Faith moved, grinding their groins together. Buffy locked her legs around Faith's and ground back.

They were breaking the rules again, doing something good girls didn't do. Faith had stopped trying to be a good girl a long time ago, if she'd ever tried at all. And Buffy, Buffy was finding that being bad wasn't so bad after all.

Faith released her mouth, and Buffy barely held back a groan. Faith nipped at the edge of her neck, and then sucked. It was Buffy's turn to arch back, to try and give Faith more room to work.

The rhythmic sucking went straight to her groin, and Buffy ground herself harder against Faith.

Faith pulled back, lifting herself up over Buffy. Buffy looked at her, expecting a triumphant grin. Faith was looking at her with such open longing that Buffy closed her eyes, not wanting to see. Not seeing didn't stop the sudden pressure that rose up in her chest.

A mouth closed over her nipple, and Buffy's eyes flew open. The sucking pulled warm, aching pleasure from her cunt to her nipple, and for all Buffy knew, straight into Faith's mouth. Faith took hold of Buffy's hips, lifting them slightly, and she ground them together, mound to mound. Her mouth was still on Buffy's breast, still working its magic.

Buffy closed her eyes, letting the sensations drown out thought at last. Pleasure, that's all this was. It wasn't wrong to feel good.

Faith let go of her and sat back on her knees between Buffy's spread thighs. Buffy couldn't look at her. Couldn't. She did.

Faith's hair was a dark tangle, and her mouth was a smear of red lipstick. Buffy wondered if she'd find Faith's lipstick on her breasts in the morning. Faith took hold of Buffy's panties, tugging at them. Buffy lifted her hips, and Faith slid them off. Naked, she held still as Faith looked her over.

A smile this time, warm, it did surprising things to Buffy's insides. "Nice."

Faith leaned slowly down and Buffy's breath caught. Faith was going to…No one had ever…

Faith's tongue slid slowly over her, parting her lips, before being pulled away. Buffy grabbed the sheets to keep from grabbing Faith. Another long, slow stroke, reaching a bit deeper, parting her a bit more. Buffy lifted her hips, impatient, wanting more, but not knowing how to ask for it.

Faith's fingers pressed on the lips of her cunt, holding her open, and Faith began to lick her like she was ice cream.

Buffy moved her hips, rubbing her cunt on Faith's tongue. Faith scraped Buffy's clit with her teeth. The shock of it pulled Buffy forward, her shoulders coming off of the bed. Then Faith began to suck, more gently than Buffy thought she ever could.

She dropped back onto the bed, trying to spread her legs still more. There was something about Faith's mouth. It drew pleasure to it, through every nerve in Buffy's body and straight into Faith's mouth. All Buffy could do was lie there and let it happen, let Faith take the pleasure from her, drawing it out with her ridiculously gentle mouth.

The pleasure just kept building. Faith didn't stop, didn't change what she was doing, and the pleasure built. She was going to come, with Faith, because of Faith. Part of her objected, claiming that this was wrong. Buffy didn't care. She was gonna come.

Then she was shaking, arching back, her muscles contracting over and over again. One minute she was at the edge, and the next she was over it. Giving in. Letting go. Having some.

Faith lifted her head and licked at her own lips. "Sweet. Knew you'd be sweet."

Surprising herself, Buffy smiled.

Faith settled onto her back next to her, and Buffy rose up onto her arm. She leaned down for a kiss. It was weird, tasting herself on someone else's lips.

Buffy moved her hand between Faith's legs, pressing against her wet panties. Faith spread her legs, and Buffy slipped her hand inside. Her fingers slid easily over slick flesh, and Buffy explored, wanting to know what this fold concealed, what that bit of hardness was.

Faith gasped and moved against her hand.

Buffy moved her fingers in a tight circle. Another gasp. Shit. If Faith kept this up, they'd wake up her mother. She circled her fingers again, this time covering Faith's mouth with her own to silence her.

Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy's shoulders and lifted her hips, rubbing herself against Buffy's hand. They found a rhythm. Buffy sucked on Faith's tongue while stroking the side of her clit with her fingers, and Faith clung to her. It worked. It worked really well.

The rush she'd felt before returned, stronger now. This was Faith under her, making whimpering sounds, humping her hand. Jaded, cynical Faith, who was anything but cynical with Buffy's fingers in her.

Surprisingly, Faith was silent when she came. She tore her mouth from Buffy's, but no sound came out. She held tight to Buffy, and Buffy continued to touch her, but softer, lighter, watching as Faith convulsed.

Faith collapsed back into the pillows, loosening her grip on Buffy's shoulders. "Damn, B." She was smiling.

Smiles looked good on Faith, Buffy decided, much better than know-it-all grins.

Smiling back, Buffy lifted her moist fingers to her lips. She frowned. The taste wasn't quite right, too salty. She looked at her hand. Blood. She looked at Faith. There was a knife in Faith's gut, and blood was coming out around it, filling the bed. Horror filled her, followed quickly by panic.

***

Buffy came awake with a start, heart pounding. She screwed her eyes shut, willing the image of Faith away. She'd had a lot of practice. But the image never seemed to stay gone.

She breathed deep. It was over. Faith had gotten what she deserved. She wouldn't feel guilty, and Faith wasn't worth her pity, or anything else.

Buffy lay slowly back. Faith had deserved it. She had.


End file.
